pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blue Jay of Lightning/PSA- Patrol, Save, Awesomeness The Video Game
This is a video game that will never come out, ever. The name is based off of the YouTube series that we will probably be able to make after my birthday. Story Pixie: *appears on screen* Agents! We have been captured by *static*! You must save all of us! Collect keys to unlock our cages! Rookie: Huh? What's happening? Pixie: Just come to *static*'s base that is located on *static*! Locy: *grabs frying pan* Okay, guys, get ready! Gizmo: Who has been captured? Zelda: Agoo? Pixie: Everybody except for you guys! Be qui- *screen shuts down* Select Character Default Rookie Rookie is a foolish agent of the PSA, but he is extremely acrobatic and has the highest jump! However, he is not controlled easily. Weapon of Choice: Sock Full of Rocks Locy Locy is a good acrobat and always carries her trusty frying pan with her. However, she is slow due to the heavy frying a pan she carries with her. Weapon of Choice: Frying Pan of Doom To All Who Break The Fourth Wall Gizmo Gizmo is Charlie's highly intelligent robot that can sense danger and he can fly low! Unfortunately, he sometimes glitches, freezing himself. Weapon of Choice: Electricity Zelda Zelda is Pixie's daughter who has extremely low health due to being a newborn. Fortunately, her cuteness attracts enemies and she carries a shield that looks like a giant cookie. Weapon of Choice: Shield of Deliciousness Unlockable Adam Unlocked after defeating Snowstorm and giving him 5 keys. Adam is a Frostbite, so he has Frostbite abilities. He moves easily on ice, but not on other platforms. Weapon of Choice: Frost Beam Gary Unlocked after defeating Herbert and giving him 10 keys and one coffee. Gary is the inventor of the PSA that is obsessed with coffee. He is attracted to coffee, and his strength is that he can invent a very powerful weapon every time he finds coffee. Weapon of Choice: Coffee Charlie Unlocked after defeating Giant Gary Clone and giving him 20 keys and 10 coffees. Charlie was a snowman created by Douglas to be evil, but Charlie refuses to be so. He can fly to hard to reach places and he has a Snowstone, along with the ability to freeze things, but the Snowstone can only be used once every 30 seconds, so freeze your enemies before you attack them! Weapon of Choice: Snowstone, Freeze Ability ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Poko Unlocked after defeating Herbert in June and giving him 15 keys and one spicy coffee. Poko is the son of Scorn the Dragon. He can fry robots with his fire breath. He can also fly. However, he has to gain speed before flying, and he is kind of slow. Weapon of Choice: Fire Breath ??? Locations Snow Forts Level 1: Snowball Fight Task: Capture the Evil Robots' Flag before they defeat you by throwing snowballs at you! Evil Robots: We challenge you to a Snowball Fight! Your Character: This will be easy! *tosses snowball at robot* Evil Robots: *build a massive Snow Castle* Your Character: Maybe not. Level 2: Racing Against The Clock Task: Race the Clock Tower that the robot has taken over! Speedy Robot: Hello, I am Speedy Robot! I must challenge you to a race! Your Character: And what if I don't accept? Speedy Robot: *takes over the Clock Tower* Your precious Clock Tower will be destroyed! Level 3: Robot Invasion of the Snow Forts Task: Defeat all the robots with your weapon of choice! Your Character: AGGH! The robots are invading the Snow Forts! Evil Robots: EXTERMINATE THE EVIL PENGUIN! Your Character: *pulls out weapon of choice* Time to defeat! Level 4: Robosaur Challenge Evil Robots: What is this peculiar object? Your Character: Time Trekker, it let's you travel through time. Evil Robots: *run into the Time Trekker, and go to the past* Your Character: So what now? Time Trekker: *comes back to the present* Robosaur: *steps out* Your Character: Oh boy. Task: Defeat the Robosaur! Level 5: Snowstorm Survival Task: Gain speed while inside the cave to run out of the Snow Forts while Snowstorm is exhausted! Robosaur: You have defeated me... *explodes* Your Character: Well that was easy. Now it's time to leave the Snow Forts and find everybody else- Snowstorm: MWAHAHAHA! *turns into an actual snowstorm* Your Character: *tries to leave the Snow Forts* This won't be easy... *is blown into cave* Snowstorm: *gets tired* Your Character: Oh, I'll just run around in this cave, gaining speed, and when he's tired, I'll run out! Level 6: Fighting the Snowstorm Snowstorm: GRUGGH! Your Character: I'm not going to fight you. Snowstorm: *holds up cage with Adam inside* Adam: Help me! Your Character: Okay, it's on! Task: Fight Snowstorm and save Adam! Epilogue With 5 Keys Adam: Thank you for saving me! Now insert 5 keys to unlock me! Your Character: *inserts 5 keys* There you go! Adam: YAY! You have unlocked Adam as a playable character. Without 5 Keys Adam: Thank you for saving me! Now insert 5 keys to unlock me! Your Character: Um, I don't have 5 keys. Adam: Well, that's okay, just come back to the Epilogue when you do. There are 3 keys in every level! Task: Get 5 keys. Stadium Level 1: Robot Hockey (Robot Soccer in June) Evil Robots: WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A HOCKEY/SOCCER GAME. Your Character: This should be even more easy than the Snowball Fight! All Evil Robots except for one: *guard the goal* The Other Evil Robot: *goes to the puck/soccer ball* You have to hit all my friends with the puck before you can get a point! If I score ten points before you score one, you lose! Task: Score one point before the Evil Robot scores ten! Level 2: Quick Snack Quick Robot: Haha! I am the Quick Robot! I challenge you to a race! Your Character: I don't accept! Quick Robot: Fine with me! *begins to destroy the Snack Stand* Your Character: Wait, Nevermind! I accept! Task: Get to the finish line before Quick Robot! Level 3: Robot Invasion of the Stadium Evil Robots: You thought you could defeat us that easily? Task: Defeat all the evil robots with your weapon of choice! Your Character: Ready for pain? Level 4: Stalagmite Smash (not available in June) Evil Robots: Ooh, what's that? Your Character: *faceflipper* That's ice. Evil Robots: Shiny... *run away* Your Character: Glad that's over. Evil Robots: *jumping under the ice* Your Character: *is knocked back* UGGH! Task: Get under the ice by destroying the stalagmites the Evil Robots create and defeat the Evil Robots! Level June-4: Whack-A-Hill (only available in June) Evil Robots: Ooh, what's that? Your Character: It's... Grass... Evil Robots: *dig a hole into the ground, then destroy the hole* Your Character: Oh no... Evil Robots: *start jumping underground* Task: Jump on the dirt hills, making them go underground, and destroy the robots! Level 5: White Robopuffle Challenge White Puffle: *appears* Evil Robots: *put robotic chip on the White Puffle* Your Character: BAD BOY! White Puffle: *grows gigantic* Evil Robots: Freeze that penguin! White Puffle: YES! Task: Defeat the White Robopuffle, and don't get frozen by it or else it will try to smash you! Level 6: Polar Eclipse It's nighttime at the Stadium. Herbert: *appears* Pesky secret agents, always trying to defeat me! *takes the batteries from the lights* Your Character: I can't see! *puts on Night Vision goggles* Task: Find the batteries, but don't let Herbert attack you! Level 7: Herbert Stadium Task: Defeat Herbert and stay on the platforms he doesn't melt when he's on fire! Herbert: You can't defeat me... WHEN I'M ON FIRE! Your Character: I'm not even going to try to defeat you! Herbert: Oh really! *holds up Gary in a cage* Your Character: Okay, fine! Epilogue With 10 Keys, But No Coffee Gary: Thanks for saving me! I need ten keys! And one coffee. Your Character: *inserts ten keys* How do I get coffee? Gary: Now that you have taken me out of this cage, there will be coffee in every level. However, there's only one coffee per level, and the location of the coffee is different every time. Your Character: Okay! Without 10 Keys Gary: Thanks for saving me! I need ten keys! And one coffee. Your Character: I don't have ten keys, but how do I get coffee? Gary: Once you get ten keys, there will be coffee in every level. However, there's only one coffee per level, and the location of the coffee is different every time. Your Character: Okay! With Coffee Gary: OOH, COFFEE! Gary has joined your team! Level June-7: Herbert Stadium in June (Only available in June) Task: Defeat Herbert and don't touch the grass that is on fire! Herbert: You can't defeat me... WHEN I'M ON FIRE! Especially not in a grassy area! Your Character: Do I have to defeat you... Again? Herbert: Yes, and I have somebody you might want... *holds up Poko in cage* June Epilogue With 15 Keys, But No Spicy Coffee Poko: I need 15 keys, and one spicy coffee! Your Character: *inserts 15 keys* Umm, what's spicy coffee? Poko: Since you have saved me, there will be spicy coffee in every level. However, there's only one spicy coffee per level, and the location of the spicy coffee is different every time. Without 15 Keys Poko: I need 15 keys, and one spicy coffee! Your Character: I don't have 15 keys, but what's spicy coffee? Poko: Once you get fifteen keys, there will be spicy coffee in every level. However, there's only one spicy coffee per level, and the location of the spicy coffee is different every time. School Level 1: Mathmattack Evil Robots: Ha ha ha! Your Character: What are you going to do, turn into a math book? Evil Robots: Now today, we are going to have a math test. *turns into large number storm* WHAT IS TWO PLUS TWO? *fours drop from the storm* Your Character: *grabs a four and throws it back into the storm* Evil Robots: We feed on intelligence. *grows larger* FIVE MINUS FIVE? *zeroes rain down* Your Character: *catches a 3 and throws it back into the storm* Ha! Evil Robots: OW! *shrinks* Task: Don't be smart. Your Character: Seriously, that's my task? Task: Catch wrong answers from the storm and throw them back in, but avoid right answers! Level 2: High-Speed Laptop Fast Robot: I am the Fast Robot! You cannot beat me in a race! Your Character: You wanna bet? Fast Robot: *turns into small box and jumps into laptop circuits and the laptop grows legs* If I win, all the education for the school will be destroyed! Your Character: If I win, you have to take me straight to your leader's base! Fast Robot: DEAL! Task: Beat the Fast Robot in a race! Level 3: Tragic School Bus Fast Robot: Okay, now I'll take you to the robot base! Evil Robots: *kidnap bus driver* Students: *crying* NOW WE'LL NEVER GET TO GO ON OUR FIELD TRIP TO THE STAGE! Your Character: Not right now. Task: Safely drive the students to the Stage for their field trip! Your Character: I'll drive you there! Evil Robots: *put obstacles in the way* HA HA HA! Level 4: Roboteacher Challenge Fast Robot: Uh, I was crossing my circuits when I said I was going to take you to the base. Your Character: What? Fast Robot: *puts robot chip on teacher and runs away* Teacher: Now, class, today we're going to learn WHAT DEATH FEELS LIKE. *arms turn into razor blades* Students: AHH!!! Your Character (unless you are Gary): Gary? Gary (unless you are Gary): Put this device on the chalkboard! It makes drawings come alive! Your Character (if you are Gary): *puts device on chalkboard* This should make drawings come to life! Teacher: *destroys chalk* Task: Make the teacher scratch the chalkboard with her razor blades, and use whatever comes out the chalkboard as a weapon! Level 5: Robot Invasion of the School Task: Defeat the robots with your weapon of choice! Your Character: What's gotten into these robots? Evil Robots: UPGRADE. *turn into larger robots* Your Character: What just happened? Supreme Robots: Our master has upgraded us to Supreme Robots. Your Character: Uh, okay? Level 6: New Gary Takeover Supreme Robots: What does this red button do? *presses button* A staircase rises out of the floor. Your Character: Huh? A staircase? Gary Clones: *rise out of the floor* Your Character: Oh no... The clones are back! Task: Destroy all the clones! Level 7: C.P.R. (Coffee Protection Resistance) Gary Clones: *throw coffee at the students* Your Character: Students! Hide behind your desk! *puts on goggles* Task: Run in front of the coffee cups before it hits the children! Level 8: Clone Calamity Gary Clone #1: Clones! To create Club Coffee, we must turn into a giant clone! All the clones form into one giant clone. Gary Clones: *try to smash the school* HA HA HA! Huh? These coffee cups are too small! *drop all the coffee cups on your character* Task: Don't let the clone destroy the school by throwing coffee cups at its foot, and make it fall over and destroy some clones! Epilogue With 25 Keys and 10 Coffees You go in the basement and find Charlie locked in a cage. Charlie: They were trying to hypnotize me! Part of it worked, so you'll have to give me 25 keys and 10 coffees. Your Character: Here's 25 keys! *unlocks the cage* Charlie: And the coffee? Your Character: *gives Charlie the coffee* You have unlocked Charlie! With 25 Keys, But Less Than 10 Coffees You go in the basement and find Charlie locked in a cage. Charlie: They were trying to hypnotize me! Part of it worked, so you'll have to give me 25 keys and 10 coffees. Your Character: Here's 25 keys! *unlocks the cage* Charlie: And the coffee? Your Character: Umm, I'll be back with the coffee. Without 25 Keys You go in the basement and find Charlie locked in a cage. Charlie: They were trying to hypnotize me! Part of it worked, so you'll have to give me 25 keys and 10 coffees. Your Character: Oh no, I don't have either... I'll be back! Mine Shack Level 1: Cart Surf & Turf Your Character: Now that I'm out of the school, I'll- *trips on a rock and falls into the Mine Shack in a mine cart* Ow... Supreme Robots: More entertainment? Our voices have changed to be less robot-like. Task: Don't die. Your Character: Uhh... Task: Jump to another rail in your mine cart before you fall off! Your Character: That's better. Level 2: Mine Your Own Business Sonic Robot: I am the Sonic Robot! I would like to- Your Character: Okay, what are you going to take over? Sonic Robot: Uh, you just assume that I'm going to take over something? Your Character: You aren't? Sonic Robot: No, I am. *turns into a mine cart* Task: Beat the Sonic Robot in a race! Your Character: What are you going to do if I refuse to race you? Sonic Robot: Blow up all the mines. Your Character: Well played... But it's not fair, you're a mine cart. You go fast on the rails. Sonic Robot: Exactly! Level 3: Digging for Treasure Your Character: Where's the robot base? Sonic Robot: You'll need a key, here it- *key falls out of hand* Your Character: DANGIT. Task: Find the key to the robot base! Forest Cove Plaza Robot Base Town Dock Beach Lighthouse Ski Hill Dojo Category:Blog posts